Kategoria:Anime
Anime (jap. アニメ –'anime') – skrócone angielskie słowo animation (jap. アニメーション''animēshon''?) oznaczające film animowany. W Japonii terminem tym określa się wszystkie filmy i seriale animowane, bez względu na kraj ich pochodzenia. Poza Japonią słowo anime służy wyłącznie do określenia japońskiej animacji[1]. Istnieje także teoria, że termin anime pochodzi od francuskiegosłowa animé (animowany) lub les dessins animés (animowane obrazy). Obie formy – pierwotna animēshon i skrócona anime – są rozpoznawane przez Japończyków[2][3]. Po raz pierwszy terminu anime użył japoński teoretyk filmowy Taihei Imamura w latach 40. XX wieku, zastępując nim dotychczasowe określenie manga-eiga (jap. 漫画映画?). Historia animehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=1 edytuj :http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Plik:Information_icon.svg&filetimestamp=20070923101508 Osobny artykuł: Historia anime. Historia japońskiej animacji sięga początków XX wieku, kiedy to japońscy filmowcy eksperymentowali z technikami animacji znanymi we Francji, Niemczech, Stanach Zjednoczonych i Rosji. Pierwszym, japońskim filmem animowanym było pięciominutowe dzieło Otena Shimokawy z 1917 r. pt.: Imokawa Mukuzō Genkanban no Maki (ang. tytuł: Mukuzo Imokawa the Doorman). Autor filmu pochodził z Okinawy i był wówczas 26-letnim amatorem-filmowcem. Za pierwszy światowy sukces uznana została animacja Seitarō Kitayamy: Momotarō z 1918 r. W okresie militaryzmu - od połowy lat 30. XX wieku i podczas II wojny światowej - anime służyły japońskiemu rządowi do celówpropagandowych umacniających nacjonalizm i kult cesarza w społeczeństwie. Kultową animacją okazały się opowieści o Momotarō''autorstwa Mitsuyo Seo. Po wojnie i w latach 50. nastąpił zastój w japońskim przemyśle filmowym głównie z powodu popularności produkcji amerykańskich, pochodzących z wytwórni Walt Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer i Warner Bros. Na ten okres przypada jednak rozwój komiksu określanego w Japonii mianem mangi. W latach 60. nastąpił ponowny rozwój produkcji animowanych (głównie seriali telewizyjnych). Symbolami sukcesu okazały się: ''Astro Boy (reż. Osamu Tezuki), Sally Czarodziejka, Czarodziejskie Zwierciadełko i Biały lew Kimba. W latach 70. popularność anime gwałtownie wzrosła i zaczęły powstawać (w dużej części na podstawie mang) filmy animowane wyróżniające się spośród innych produkcji. Anime kierowane było coraz częściej do młodzieży i dorosłych. Powstały nowe gatunki, takie jak mecha opowiadający o humanoidach i robotach, tokusatsu o herosach czy science fiction. Następujące wówczas w krajach rozwiniętych: gwałtowna modernizacja, postęp techniczny, konsumpcjonizm, nowe ruchy religijne i zmiany obyczajowe, znajdowały swoje odbicie także w powstających anime. Reżyserzy coraz częściej uwypuklali indywidualizm i niezależność bohaterów, których cele i idee nie zawsze pokrywają się z celami większości. Modne też stały się fantastyczne światy, magia, nadprzyrodzone zdolności, przemoc, brutalizm i epatowanie seksualnością. Z tych stylów narodziły takie seriale animowane, jak: Tygrysia Maska, Generał Daimos, Bia - czarodziejskie wyzwanie, Magiczne Igraszki, Yattaman czy Fantastyczny świat Paula. W latach 80. filmy anime podbiły rynki poza granicami kraju (zwłaszcza w Australii, USA, Kanadzie, Francji, Belgii i Włoszech), a w Japonii zostały uznane za jeden z najważniejszych nurtów produkcji filmowej. Anime stały się wytworami współczesnej kultury japońskiej, ale także odzwierciedleniem dokonujących się w niej przemian, a dzięki promocji i ekspansji eksportowej rozwinęły się w osobną branżę gospodarki przynoszącą Japonii ogromne dochody. Od lat 90. anime zaczęły podbijać także rynki wielu krajów Azji Wschodniej, Ameryki Południowej i Europy Wschodniej. ''Anime'' w języku polskimhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=2 edytuj W języku polskim słowo anime występuje jako rzeczownik rodzaju nijakiego (to anime lub te anime). Jest wyrazem nieodmiennym, zarówno w liczbie pojedynczej, jak i mnogiej. Niepoprawna jest zatem pisownia anime'ami, anime'ów itp., ponieważ''e'' na końcu jest wymawialne. Przykładowe stwierdzenie oglądam anime może odnosić się zarówno do jednego konkretnego anime, oglądanego w danym momencie, jak i stwierdzenia ogólnego 'oglądam japońskie animacje'. Synonimyhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=3 edytuj W krajach anglojęzycznych anime bywa czasami nazywane portmanteau japanimation, ale obecnie termin ten wychodzi z użycia. Określenie japanimation używane było najczęściej w latach 70. i 80., wraz z pierwszą i drugą faląfandomu, ale w połowie lat 90. zaczęło być wypierane przez anime. Termin ten częściej używany jest w Japonii. Odkąd słów anime i animēshon zaczęto używać do określania wszystkich typów animacji, terminem japanimation odróżnia się japońskie filmy animowane od pozostałych. Dawniej w krajach europejskich anime określano także terminem manga, co może wiązać się z użyciem tego słowa w Japonii, gdzie''mangą'' nazywa się czasem zarówno animację, jak i komiks. Mimo wszystko animacja zostaje tam nazywana mangą głównie przez ludzi niezorientowanych w temacie. W Polsce najczęściej używany jest termin anime, chociaż dużą popularnością cieszy się także''japońska animacja''. Wyróżnikihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=4 edytuj Japońska animacja cechuje się rozmaitością stylów, które skierowane są do ogromnego grona odbiorców – kobiet i mężczyzn, dziewczyn i chłopców, osób w każdym wieku, o każdej orientacji sexualnej, biznesmenów i robotników, gospodyń domowych i kobiet robiących karierę itd. Cechą charakterystyczną większości anime jest styl rysowania. Postacie anime mają duże oczy, a włosy cieniowane są w charakterystyczny sposób. Inną cechą charakterystyczną są pojawiające się w niektórych produkcjach bardzo uproszczone wizerunki bohaterów (tzw. Super deformed). Niegdyś wiele anime powstawało jedynie przy użyciu tradycyjnych metod animacji, jednak w ostatnich latach do produkcji coraz większej części z nich używa siękomputerów. Komputery wykorzystywane są w różnym stopniu: w niektórych filmach ich praca jest praktycznie niezauważalna, ponieważ twórcy ograniczyli ich użycie do minimum, np. pomagając sobie przy co trudniejszych animacjach. Inne z kolei anime, bardzo dużo zawdzięczają komputerom – animacja do Appleseed powstawała przy pomocy grafiki trójwymiarowej oraz techniki motion capture. Ostatnim serialem anime, który powstaje wyłącznie przy użyciu tradycyjnych metod, jest''Sazae-san[4]. Gatunki i podgatunkihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=5 edytuj Istnieje wiele gatunków anime, w tym także odpowiednich dla tradycyjnego kina aktorskiego. Owe gatunki mogą zawierać w sobie elementy akcji, przygody, historii dla dzieci, komedii, dramatu, erotyzmu (hentai), średniowiecznego fantasy, okultyzmu, horroru,romansu, science fiction itd. Większość anime łączy w sobie elementy kilku różnych gatunków, jak i wiele różnych tematów, co utrudnia jednoznaczne ich kategoryzowanie. Może wydawać się, że dane anime ma prostą fabułę, ale jednocześnie może cechować się ono o wiele większą złożonością, głębokością przedstawionej historii oraz jej bohaterów. Przykładowo, w jakimś anime największy nacisk położono na akcję, np. efektowne bijatyki lub pościgi, ale jednocześnie w tym samym filmie (serialu) znaleźć można elementy m.in. humoru. Nazwy i krótkie opisy gatunków charakterystycznych dla anime i mangi: *anime progresywne – "film artystyczny", produkcja łamiąca jakieś kanony; termin trudny do jednoznacznego zdefiniowania, stąd też nie można podać konkretnych przykładów anime progresywnych, ale wymienia się wśród nich m.in. ''Furi kuri, Mind Game, Meikyū monogatari czy Wirtualną Lain *bishōjo – jap. 'piękna dziewczyna'; anime, w którym ważną rolę odgrywają piękne dziewczyny, *bishōnen – jap. 'piękny chłopak', np. Tajemnica przeszłości *ecchi – anime o podtekstach erotycznych, niewybrednym humorze erotycznym, aczkolwiek bez pokazywania stosunków płciowych, np. Chobits, Green Green, KissxSis *hentai – jap. 'zboczeniec' erotyczne i pornograficzne, w Japonii termin nie jest stosowany, a samo słowo jest odbierane negatywnie, np. Chōjin densetsu Urotsukidōji, **yaoi – erotyczne bądź romantyczne anime gejowskie, **yuri – erotyczne bądź romantyczne anime lesbijskie **shōtakon – od shōtaro complex; erotyczne anime z młodymi chłopcami **lolicon lub rorikon – od lolita complex; erotyczne anime z młodymi dziewczętami *josei – jap. 'młoda kobieta'; anime przeznaczone dla młodych kobiet, rzadko spotykane, *mecha – anime z wielkimi robotami lub humanoidami, np. Neon Genesis Evangelion *moe – anime lub manga zawierające postaci bardzo zuchwałe lub słodkie np. Lucky Star *seinen – anime przeznaczone dla starszej młodzieży, np. V'' *sentai, super sentai – jap. 'walcząca drużyna'; anime, które wśród głównych postaci zawiera drużynę superbohaterów *shōjo-manga – jap. 'młoda panienka' lub 'mała dziewczynka'; anime przeznaczone głównie dla dziewczyn, np. ''Kaichō wa Maid-sama! *shōnen-manga – jap. 'chłopiec'; anime przeznaczone głównie dla chłopców, np. Dragon Ball, Naruto, Bleach *mahō-shōjo (magical girls) – anime o nastoletnich bohaterkach, posiadających nadprzyrodzone moce, np. Sailor moon *mahō-shōnen (magical boys) – odpowiednik mahō shōjo z chłopcami *shōjo-ai – jap. 'dziewczęca miłość'; anime o romansach między żeńskimi postaciami, np. Rewolucjonistka Utena; termin nie obowiązuje w Japonii, utworzony został na Zachodzie na wzór shōnen-ai, aby odróżnić lesbijski romans od erotyki *shōnen-ai (lub BL, boys love) – jap. 'chłopięca miłość'; anime o romansach między męskimi postaciami, np. Gravitation, Ai no kusabi: Miłość na uwięzi Niektóre anime powstają dla specjalnej grupy odbiorców, węższej nawet niż niektórych z podanych powyżej. Przykładowo, Initial D i''éX-Driver'' skupiają się na wyścigach samochodowych i tuningu (swoiste odpowiedniki filmów w rodzaju Szybkich i wściekłych), Ashita no Jō opowiada o boksie, a Hanaukyō meido tai (Hanaukyō Maid Team) bazuje na fantasy o francuskich pokojówkach. W 2006 r. National Child Exploitation Coordination Centre of Canada sklasyfikowało cały ogół anime jako hentai , niewłaściwie określając treści większości serii anime i mang. Skargi na zawartość artykułu i niewłaściwe sformułowania zmusiły NCECC do sprawdzenia owych sformułowań, ale nie jego zawartości. Obecnie dokument został usunięty. Muzykahttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=6 edytuj Bardzo ważnym elementem anime jest muzyka. Ścieżki dźwiękowe do anime często tworzone są przez znanych muzyków i kompozytorów. Seriale rozpoczynające się specyficzną czołówką (po angielsku opening) wykorzystują otwierającą piosenkę jako szybkie wprowadzenie do programu. Tło muzyczne wykorzystuje się, aby nadać odpowiednie tempo akcji. Openingi zwykle odpowiadają tonowi, w jakim utrzymane jest dane anime i mają zachęcić widza do dalszego oglądania. Wykorzystane utwory oraz piosenka kończąca odcinek (ending) mogą stanowić komentarz do ogólnej fabuły całości lub wysuwać na pierwszy plan szczególnie ważny dla serialu element. Openingi i endingi (a także utwory w samym anime) nierzadko wykonywane są przez popularnych muzyków. Dodatkowo do niektórych anime wydawane są specjalne płyty z seiyū, nazywane image albumami. Pomimo użycia słowa image(obraz, wyobrażenie, wizerunek), płyty zawierają jedynie muzykę lub "wiadomości głosowe", w których to seiyū rozmawiają z publicznością lub mówią o samych sobie, co wywołuje u słuchacza wrażenie, że postać śpiewa. Innym rodzajem płyt są drama CD, na których znajdują się piosenki i opowiadane przez seiyū historie, niekoniecznie związane z głównym wątkiem danego anime. Typy produkcjihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=7 edytuj Większość anime można podzielić na następujące kategorie: *'filmy', trafiające głównie do kin, charakteryzują się najwyższym budżetem, a co za tym idzie – najlepszą techniczną jakością. Niektóre filmy anime przynoszą olbrzymie dochody, np. Akira, Ghost in the Shell czy Spirited Away: W krainie bogów. Część anime prezentowanych jest jedynie na festiwalach filmowych (lub filmów animowanych); są one krótsze od zwykłych filmów, przykładami mogą być''Fuyu no hi'' czy Mori no densetsu Osamu Tezuki. Innym typem produkcji są filmowe kompilacje, powstające z połączenia fragmentów serialu i zaprezentowane w kinach z różnych powodów; *'seriale telewizyjne', emitowane regularnie w telewizji. Większość odcinków trwa około dwudziestu trzech minut, które wraz z przerwą na reklamy zapełniają pół godziny czasu antenowego. Pełny sezon to dwadzieścia sześć odcinków, wiele tytułów liczy jednak połowę sezonu, czyli trzynaście epizodów. Większość seriali posiada opening i ending oraz tzw. eyecatch – bardzo krótkie scenki, często humorystyczne lub głupie, sygnalizujące początek lub koniec przerwy na reklamę. Eyecatche często pojawiają się w serialach, generalnie związane są z serią. Po endingu zazwyczaj pojawia się zapowiedź następnego odcinka; *'OAV' (original animated video; czasami nazywane także OVA), porównywane z miniserialami. Mogą mieć dowolną ilość odcinków i długość; jednoodcinkowe OAV są szczególnie krótkie, zazwyczaj krótsze od filmu pełnometrażowego. Zazwyczaj wypuszczane bezpośrednio na DVD (dawniej kasetach video). Przeważnie są dobrej jakości technicznej, zbliżonej do filmów. Czasami pojawiają się w nich opening, ending i eyecatche. Lista 10 obecnie emitowanych anime z największą liczbą odcinkówhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=8 edytuj Ilość odcinków serialu bądź OAV może być bardzo duża. Częste w przypadku shōnen-manga i shōjo-manga jest tworzenie długich serii, np. Dragon Ball Z liczył 291 odcinków, co wraz z pozostałymi dwiema seriami daje łącznie 508 odcinków; pięć serii Czarodziejki z Księżyca to 200 odcinków. Rekordzistami są jednak następujące tytuły (podana ilość odcinków obejmuje jedną serię): Nieznana jest dokładna liczba odcinków Shin-chana, który powstaje od 1992 r. – według niektórych źródeł serial liczy ponad dwa tysiące odcinków. Najbardziej obszernym OAV jest natomiast Ginga eiyū densetsu – w latach 1988-1997 wydano 110 dwudziestoczterominutowych odcinków. Dystrybucja poza Japoniąhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=9 edytuj Zainteresowanie animehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=10 edytuj Zróżnicowanie gatunkowe powoduje, że anime znajduje wielu fanów, co pozwoliło na powstanie fandomu poza Japonią. W wielu krajach zachodnich japońskie animacje są bardzo opłacalne, podobnie jak wczesne zachodnie ich adaptacje, np. Tetsuwan Atomu. Licencjahttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=11 edytuj Poza Japonią anime wydawane są w odpowiedniej dla danego kraju formie. Nagrana zostaje między innymi dubbingowana ścieżka dialogowa, którą wstawia się w miejsce oryginalnych dialogów. Dystrybutor może edytować anime w taki sposób, aby zastąpić rzeczy niezrozumiałe dla widza spoza Japonii oraz potencjalnie nieodpowiednie bądź obraźliwe, nawet poprzez wycięcie lub przerobienie niektórych scen. W taki sposób Amerykanie ocenzurowali np. Wojnę planet czy Teknomana, aby nadawały się one na rynek amerykański. Proces ten był szczególnie intensywny dawniej, kiedy na Zachodzie anime było jeszcze mało znane, ale obecnie dystrybutorzy coraz rzadziej decydują się na cenzurę, ze względu na coraz większe zapotrzebowanie rynku na anime w oryginalnej wersji. Na cenzurę dystrybutor decyduje się najczęściej ze względu na mocne sceny erotyczne w produkcjach dla starszych widzów. Jeśli anime jest przeznaczone dla dzieci, dystrybutor często decyduje się na wycięcie co brutalniejszych scen – w anime rany i obrażenia są naturalnym następstwem przemocy. Dystrybucja anime w Polscehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=12 edytuj W polskich kanałach telewizyjnych emitowane są głównie anime dla dzieci lub młodszej młodzieży, czasem poddane cenzurze przez Amerykanów lub Brytyjczyków. W niektórych przypadkach następowało amerykanizowane serii i najczęściej dotyczyła ona imion (np. Satoshi, główny bohater Pokémonów, w Polsce ma imię z angielskiego dubbingu –Ash, rodzice Shin-chana natomiast nazywali się Harry i Mitsy, podczas gdy w oryginalnej wersji - Hiroshi i Misae). Anime regularnie emitowane są przez stację telewizyjnąDisney XD, TV4 i Cartoon Network. Seriale dla starszych widzów można oglądać na kodowanych kanałach Hyper i Canal+. Dystrybucja kinowa również jest ograniczona, w ciągu ostatnich lat do kin weszło zaledwie kilka anime. Były to głównie filmy bazujące na Pokémonach i Dragon Ballu, a także filmy Hayao Miyazakiego: Księżniczka mononoke, Spirited Away: W krainie bogów i Ruchomy zamek Hauru. Księżniczkę mononoke wydano jedynie w wersji z amerykańskim dubbingiem i polskim lektorem, pozostałe dwa filmy zostały zdubbingowane na język polski. Fansubyhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=13 edytuj :http://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Plik:Information_icon.svg&filetimestamp=20070923101508 Osobny artykuł: fansub. Mimo że jest to pogwałceniem praw autorskich wielu krajów, niektórzy fani oglądająfansuby (nagrania serii lub filmów ze stworzonymi przez fanów napisami). Oglądanie oryginalnych japońskich wersji z napisami, niekoniecznie fansubów, jest formą preferowaną przez wielu entuzjastów. Etyczny aspekt tworzenia, dystrybuowania i oglądania fansubów jest przedmiotem wielu dyskusji i kontrowersji. Kontrowersjehttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=14 edytuj Czasami pojawiają się kontrowersje dotyczące zakresu definicji słowa anime. Wynikają one stąd, że w odniesieniu do anime panuje wiele stereotypów. Z anime kojarzone są np. duże oczy postaci, pozwalające łatwo wyrażać ich odczucia, smukłe sylwetki, a także często szczegółowe tła. Dlatego też wiele osób nie chce wierzyć, że niektóre filmy animowane (jak np. Pszczółka Maja) zostały wyprodukowane w Japonii. Z tego powodu słowo anime może być używane w trzech znaczeniach: #do określenia wszystkich filmów animowanych – znaczenie to stosowane jest jedynie przez Japończyków, #do określenia japońskich filmów animowanych – to definicja najbardziej rozpowszechniona poza Japonią, #do określenia filmów animowanych (niezależnie od kraju produkcji) nawiązujących do stereotypów związanych z japońskim komiksem i animacją. Ze względu na to, że bez trudu można znaleźć produkcje anime nie pasujące do stereotypów, trzecia definicja nie może być uznana za dominującą, może jedynie pełnić rolę pomocniczą. Animowane produkcje czerpiące z anime bądź produkowane w takim stylu potocznie określa się terminem amerime, a należą do nich np. Odlotowe agentki. Amerime to także japońska wersja amerykańskich seriali animowanych, jak np. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z – japońska wersja przygód atomówek w konwencji mahō-shōjo. Popularność anime w Japoniihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=15 edytuj We wrześniu 2005 r. japoński kanałTV Asahi przeprowadził ogólnokrajową ankietę pisemną oraz internetową[5], w której pytał Japończyków o ulubione seriale animowane (w grupie wiekowej: nastolatków, 20-latków, 30-, 40-, 50-, 60-latków i starszych). Ankieta nie ograniczała się jedynie do filmów japońskich, jednak, jak się okazało, z tytułów niejapońskich na listę trafili jedynie Tom i Jerry. Wyniki ankiety zostały wyemitowane w specjalnym programie nadanym 23 września. Wyniki ankiety internetowej były nieco inne, najwięcej głosów zebrała seria Fullmetal Alchemist, która w ogólnokrajowej ankiecie znalazła się na 20. miejscu. Prawdopodobnie zadecydował o tym inny profil demograficzny głosujących. Zobacz teżhttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Anime&action=edit&section=16 edytuj *film animowany *kaoani *manga *amerime *powieść wizualna Licencja i dystrybucja *fansub Terminologia *amerime *anime music video *catgirl *super deformed *cosplay *dōjinshi *ganguro *guro *hentai *j-pop *lolicon *otaku *seiyū *shotacon *tokusatsu *ecchi